


vixen.

by benjaminfinns



Category: Fable 2 (Video Game), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminfinns/pseuds/benjaminfinns
Summary: Harlow hated Reaver with a burning passion. But maybe her passions are..misplaced.





	vixen.

Reaver Manor. Everyone knew where it was, whom it housed, and what typically went on inside. And Harlow was no stranger to the infamous parties Reaver held in the manor. This was probably the third or fourth party she has attended, despite her hatred for the host. 

But that never stopped her from attending his masquerade parties. Hence, why she was standing outside the manor with her mask over her eyes. The silver-haired girl took a steadying breath and marched inside the manor. 

The halls were decorated with opulent streamers, photos, and discarded garments of other partygoers. Harlow’s nose scrunched up at the sight of undergarments such as stockings, bodices, and more. It was unpleasant for Harlow to look at but it was not uncommon for her to see at these parties. 

“Good evening, miss,” A butler with a fox-themed mask on approached Harlow with a silver tray of wine. “Would you care for a drink?” 

Harlow took a glass of wine daintily from the butler with a soft smile on her face. “Thank you, sir. Do you happen to know where the host of this evenings festivities may be?” 

The butler directed Harlow to the center of the main room. Harlow’s polite facade faded as she strolled into the main gathering. The room was filled with nobles of low-morality all dressed in their finest gowns and coats with matching masks. Harlow's eyes scanned the room before landing on the infamous host of this party, Reaver. There he was, his plague-doctor inspired mask resting on his features. Harlow’s heartbeat quickened, her cheeks started to heat up with a red flush, and her mouth turned dry. Reaver had not seen the girl yet, as he was busy chatting up some noblewoman. 

Harlow decided to keep her distance for now – she didn’t even know why she wanted to see him. She hated his guts, he was a horrible, horrible man. Reaver was abusive, brash, and all-around not good to his workers. Just the other day, Harlow heard news of Reaver shooting a worker in broad daylight! Yet, she still found the pirate-turned-businessman...intriguing. 

In the midst of Harlow thinking and sipping her wine, Reaver had stopped talking to a noblewoman. And his eyes landed on her. It sent a chill down her spine, it made her cheeks flush. Before she had a second to down the last of her wine, Reaver was stalking towards Harlow’s now-trembling figure. 

“My, my, aren’t you a rose amidst the weeds?” Reaver’s voice cut in Harlow’s thoughts. “I do believe I’ve seen you here before, my darling. And I’ve noticed you staring at me, the marvelous host.” 

Harlow set her wine down on a nearby table, straightening herself up to face Reaver. “Indeed, you have.” 

Reaver’s eyes behind the mask took in the figure of Harlow. The young girl could feel his eyes boring into her, taking in every inch of fabric and exposed skin. Harlow knew that her mask couldn’t cover the bright red blush that was painting her face. Reaver was inches away from her face. 

“Listen, Reaver, is it?” Harlow backed up an inch and took her wine. “This is a nice party and all, but I do not want to be associated with the likes of... _ you. _ ” 

The comment left a visible blow on Reaver’s ego. Harlow could feel Reaver tense with some anger, but she wasn’t scared. She hated his guts. He was a horrid human being, who had no morals or regards to his fellow human. And yet, she wanted him. 

“Now whatever do you mean by ‘the likes of me’?” Reaver sneered, inching closer to the girl. 

A small wave of fear quickly washed over Harlow as she puffed out her chest, in a false sense of authority. "A horrible, self-centered bastard! You have no respect for others, especially your workers, you cad!" 

Reaver let out a hellacious laugh, alerting the nearby partygoers. "Such a foolish young thing, aren't you? Come with me, you wretch!" 

Harlow felt her arm harshly tugged by the rough, gloved hand of Reaver. She was whisked away from the center of the ballroom. Dragged by her wrists with little protest, Reaver led Harlow up to his bedroom. The bedroom of Reaver. Harlow could see old panties from past flings, Reaver’s own boxers discarded, and a large and extravagant painting of the businessman himself. His bed was exorbitant in the center of his wall, with large red canopy drapes surrounding it. Harlow’s breath quickened as Reaver pushed her onto the bed. It felt like it was made of clouds, or angel’s wings. Either way, it was dangerously comfortable. Before Harlow had time to lavish in the comfort, Reaver was on top of her. 

“Now, darling, I’ve seen the way you look at me during these little parties of mine,” Reaver situated himself between Harlow’s legs, sending chills down her spine. “I remember a face like yours, even under a mask.” 

Reaver removed his gloves with lightning speed. Before Harlow could do anything, any sort of protest or defiance, she felt Reaver’s lips on hers. They were soft, warm, and almost comforting. She melted into his kiss, letting out a content moan much to her dismay. Reaver pulled apart with a pleased grin on his face. 

“You cannot deny attraction, my darling,” Reaver mused as he began to kiss Harlow’s neck. “Just give in, and I can promise you you’ll have the time of your life.” 

Harlow’s words were caught in her throat. All she could really do was whimper and nod. So she did. She nodded her head, her eyes staring into Reaver’s, her chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, her face flush with need and desire. Reaver made quick work of removing Harlow’s undergarments and adjusting his trousers so his cock was exposed. Harlow glanced down between her legs to catch a glimpse of Reaver’s manhood. It was girthy, but not long. Harlow was pleased already. 

“Are you ready, my sweet?” Reaver’s voice broke Harlow’s thoughts, husky and deep in her ears. 

She gave a small nod, preparing herself for what was about to come. Reaver pushed the head of his cock into Harlow’s slickness. Reaver felt the walls of Harlow’s pussy stretch to fit his girthy member, both of them letting out breathy moans. Harlow wrapped her fingers around Reaver’s arms, clenching her hands as Reaver began to thrust in and out slowly. 

“Oh  _ god _ ,” Harlow moaned out, arching her back up towards Reaver’s chest. “Fuck, right there!” 

Reaver smirked proudly once he hit his lover’s sweet spot. His speed picked up, sending blinding waves of pleasure through Harlow’s body. Harlow panted out his name as she pressed her clothed breasts against Reaver’s chest. Reaver leaned down as he was thrusting to leave kisses and love bites on Harlow’s neck, marking her as his. No one else would dare touch her now. Reaver roughly thrust into Harlow’s sweet spot, causing her to scream and gasp out in pleasure. 

"Like that, don't you, my sweet?" Reaver growled as he continued to pound into Harlow's pussy. 

Harlow croaked out a "yes" between moans and pants. Reaver bit down on her pale neck, leaving a teeth-shaped mark. Harlow dragged her nails down Reaver's arms. The room was filled with the sounds of panting, moaning, and skin slapping skin. 

"O...oh  _ my god, Reaver! _ " Harlow screamed out, "I-I'm so...close!" 

Harlow felt a knot build in the pit of her stomach as she got ready for her climax. Reaver could feel the walls of Harlow tightening around him, which egged him on more. Reaver placed both forearms on the sides of Harlow's head to reposition himself as he pounded mercilessly into Harlow's sweet spot. Harlow pressed against Reaver, moaning and screaming in his ear while he kissed and sucked and bit on her neck. 

" _ Fuck! Jesus Christ! _ " Harlow shook as she reached her climax. 

Her eyes rolled back, her legs were wrapped tight around Reaver's hips. Her nails dug into his arms as she let out intense pants. Reaver was close too, she could feel it. His thrusts were getting rougher and sloppier, riding out Harlow's wave of pleasure. 

Reaver bit down harder on Harlow's neck, close to drawing blood, as he bucked his hips into Harlow. He let out a long, throaty moan as he released into Harlow. She felt his cum fill her up with a soft moan. 

Reaver slowly pulled out of Harlow with a few slow thrusts, collapsing beside her on the bed. "Well, are you satisfied, my darling?" 

"It was...amazing," Harlow panted out as she reached over to give Reaver a kiss. 

"Very good," Reaver gave her a gentle kiss before laying back down. "Now, I do believe we deserve a rest." 

"Indeed." 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from a lovely tumblr user who does not have an ao3 account!


End file.
